thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyu
"I don't like lying, even for the sake of a game." Miyu is a Player from Week 12 of The Reaper's Game. CASUALLY FILLING THIS OUT AHEAD OF TIME BECAUSE OTHERWISE I'LL NEVER DO IT LOL Appearance Miyu stands around average height with a thin build. With dark grey eyes, thick brows and lashes, and artificially bright teal hair, Miyu is certainly one who tries to stand out, despite his average size. He wears bright colored clothing with various accessories, calling his fashion taste "casual decora," as it is slightly toned down from the typical decora trend, mainly because Miyu is too broke to buy the vast number of clothing and accessories he'd actually like to have. His default outfit for the Game is an unzipped bright pink jacket lined with sky blue designs and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a striped teal tank top, purple capris patched with a variety of pattern squares, and black sandals. He wears a variety of colorful clips in his hair, as well as several neon beaded necklaces, along with a metal cross necklace. On his left wrist is a long, black bracelet string that has been wrapped loosely several times, while on his right wrist are two large round-beaded rainbow bracelets and a large yellow star-beaded bracelet. (REF COMING SOON.... MAYBE...) Personality Miyu enjoys helping people and is fairly laid-back/open, but is also very cynical, non-nonsensical, and not afraid to speak what's on his mind. He possesses a pessimistic nature, often considering the worst-possible outcomes for a given situation. Despite being laid-back most of the time, he can be easily frustrated and angered if his buttons are pushed. Beyond this, Miyu is honest to a tee. He hates lying and dishonesty to a severe degree, and will never tell a lie of any sort, no matter how blunt or brutal he must be. He believes that lying and vagueness will only hurt others in the end, and that honesty is the only true way to protect someone's feelings. While it may hurt, it's best to accept the facts rather than sugarcoat them, he says. Coupled with his pessimism, however, his honesty can be rather toxic, really. Miyu appears to have some self esteem issues, as he often believes that no one wishes to be his friend--or even interact with him, most of the time--as he has had many, many failed and shallow friendships due to his brutal honesty and constant uprooting. However, he sticks to his mantra of honesty being the best policy regardless, hoping that someone somewhere will accept him for who he is... History Pre-Game BORN IN NAGOYA. FAMILY MOVED AROUND A LOT A LOT A LOT. ENDED UP IN TOKYO. HE DIED. lmao i'll work on this later Week 12 Miyu's entry fee was his honesty, causing him to lie and speak in vague statements when addressed directly or expressing his opinion on something. Although his honest speech was taken away, he could still show his true meaning through non-verbal gestures. His ability to ask questions was also not affected by his fee. (???? or it might be who knows.) Relationships meh Trivia * The kanji Miyu uses to write his name mean "truth" and "bind" * Self-proclaimed (???) DDR champion of his high school * Cross necklace was a gift from his mother when he was a child Category:Players Category:Week 12